Maximum Ride: Beast Master
by thanks-to
Summary: It was the dangerous encounter on the school rooftop that started their bond. She never expected it. And he never wanted it. But as time goes by, they both feel the unavoidable attraction to each other. And she knows well, to tame the beast inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Third Fanfic! :D**

**To keep this long story short, this story is based off of Beast Master. The manga xD**

**Disclaimer: All belongs to James Patterson and Motomi Kyousuke.**

**REWIEW !**

The sun slowly dipped behind the horizon, not that I cared. Homework wasn't really important at the moment, and the facts that my friends were off doing something, I found myself busy with a different situation.

"It's all right," I murmured, softly stroking the black coat of the kitten with the tips of my fingers. His body was tense, slightly afraid of my touch. He meowed at me, a scared kind of meow.

I sat there, slightly cold from the absence of the sun and from the only layers of my school uniform. A distant clap of thunder came to my ears. Oh joy.

I let the cat sniff my fingers, and in return he allowed me to pet him again with a less terrified look on his feline face. Absently running my fingers along the fur, I hadn't realized the soft touches of rain now coming down.

A round of lightning. Thunder.

With a sign of terror, he scratched my hand with his little paws and bolted off toward the tree in this lone playground/park.

A series of colorful swears and plenty of "OW" exited my mouth as I headed off to catch up with that little wimp. I only caught up in time to catch sight of him scratching up the tree and disappearing in the deep green leaves of the old tree there.

Damn, animals reeeeaally hate me.

"Don't climb trees now! I gotta get you home!" I said stepping up to the wooden bench set right next to the tree. The only response I got was angry meows and four hisses.

I'm so pro.

Sighing, I turned and searched around my pockets for my cell phone. Once I did, I dialed my neighbor, who owns that pitiful and hateful cat. He asked me search for him. Always does.

He picked up, "Hello? Is that you Max? Oh, is little Midnight with you?" he asked, with that old grandfather-ish voice of his.

"Err, Midnight kind of ran up a tree so it's going to take a bit longer to get him home. I'm sorry Mr. Takahashi. I'll get him home soon." I said, shaking hair out of my eyes from the storm wind.

"Eh, no worries. That little demon never listens to anybody. If it weren't for his cute looks, I'd throw him off a cliff…" he muttered.

Christ, old men reaaaally know how to scare both people and cats.

"Alright, so I'll get him now."

I hung up after he gave a farewell. Turning back to the tree, I saw Midnight perched lightly on a branch with his black head standing out among the green of the leaves.

I tried again, stepping up on the bench when the wind blew even harder and small droplets of rain transformed into sharp plunges onto my skin. Hair and uniform skirt tumbling around, I only managed to grasp onto the truck for mere support before the tree rustled. Loud and heavy.

Craning my head up, I caught sight of leaves tumbling down from some kind of movement when the wind blew once more.

A tree branch snapped.

_Thud._

Whirling to my right, there was a guy.

No way…did he…from the tree?

Stepping off the bench, I headed toward him. Closer, slowly. I noticed his sharp features, pitch black hair, the strong build of his body underneath the black t-shirt, the silver chain that bounced around when he jumped out of that tree.

And cradled in his arms was a purring Midnight.

Eh?

That, evil demon cat, was being nice? Midnight meowed. It was so unlike the other meows that he gave.

"Um, excuse me. I'm sorry, but that cat belongs to my neighbor and…" I began. He suddenly was all tense. Like I was a danger to him.

That's when he shifted his head toward me. Or, more so like turned his head to the side.

Just enough to see his piercing dark eyes, they were scary. Guarded. Those were the eyes that would scare the shit out of anyone. Deadly, yet fear also laced in between. For…

Survival?

Lightning pierced through the evening darkness, lighting up his face, only outlining the intensity of his eyes even more.

I just stood there, not knowing exactly what I should be doing when he gently set Midnight on the ground. He stood up.

Midnight meowed.

"Ah, wait. Hold on!" I called out. But he was already running at a fast pace. The speed from his legs, and his arm…was bleeding.

Blood welled over the long and deep cut, also spilling over. My mind set on the worry of him.

Midnight meowed again. And again. The cries were the sounds of longing. Picking him up, I watched as the mysterious guy disappeared from my sight.

Amidst the thunder, his silver chain gleamed brightly.

Just simple shock was in my thoughts. I could feel Midnight tossing and turning in my arms, his annoyed meows reaching my ears. The rain didn't really improve his attitude.

He got me out of the deep sea of my thoughts when he gave me one long and deep scratch with his sharp claws.

"Ow! That's so mean, why? You were so nice with that person just now!"

Struggling in my arms as I held him away from my face, Midnight meowed all sort of colorful language at me while I argued with him about his evilness.

"Freakin demon," I muttered, lightly stroking my cheek, feeling warm blood against the cold droplets of water.

Another pissed meow in response.

I sighed, turning off on a corner toward my house and Midnight's. Dear God, cats are so moody.

Mr. Takahashi was actually standing outside on his porch, lights on and with his cane, watching me emerge with Midnight.

"Oh dear. Terribly sorry Max!" he yelled over the pounding storm. I waved in response, shaking off his worries and watched Midnight stroll over to the old man. I heard some scolding and bad mannered meows. He waved me goodnight.

I nodded, not really paying attention to most of my surroundings. That weird guy, he was injured. I thought about where he fled. What was he doing up in that tree anyway?

My thoughts became trapped in him more and more throughout the night.

_And that._

_Was how I first met him._

* * *

The bell rang for homeroom at Riverwood High. This fancy private school really didn't match the people here. They didn't act like hot shit, nor did they act like self conscious pricks. Good reason to like this school.

Except that everyone just really can't shut up when it comes to bad mannered gossip.

"Damn Max, with those injuries, you look like that Boss of the neighborhood. What was his name?"

I shrugged, sipping from a water bottle. Classmates and friends perched around my desk, laughing about my recent encounter with Midnight's crappy mood.

"Your mom's a vet. And all animals hate you. Ahh, the irony." Another chuckled.

In the clutter of voice of people, I heard one of my good friends speak. "Max has been known to smother them with love." Nudge smiled at me, looking all prep in her uniform. "If only she used that amount of love to find a guy."

Laughs erupted from the small crowd.

Smirking, I shook my head, ignoring the boyfriend statement. "I don't smother them with love." I muttered. I kind of zoned out after my sentence, leaning my cheek on my hand and continuing to drink my water. That's when my mind suddenly pulled toward that guy from yesterday.

_He was such a weird guy._

A click of the door managed to seep into my half conscious head.

_He appeared from the top of a tree…and his arms and face was covered in blood…_

The late bell rang along with the taps of our teachers heels clacking against the floor.

_The cuts were too deep, too wide to be scratches from Midnight or tree branches…_

"Well, this is kind of sudden, but we have a new student," she announced. I sat up. Chatter broke out through the class.

_But those eyes. The dark, scary eyes…he gave me a glare. One just like…_

The door opened. Voices died down as everyone watched the arrival of the new student. How dramatic.

He was tall, and silent. Like some black, creepy aura was around him. His head turned toward the class in a silent death glare.

_A glare just like that._

"This is Nick. He just moved here so he'll be getting used to some things," she stated.

A sudden sharp pain hit my head. God, how did _he _get here?

"You should go talk to him," Nudge said. I looked over to her.

"Hmm?"

"That new exchange student. He's doing nothing. That's just creepy!" Nudge whispered. I turned my head toward him.

Unlike other people standing around during this free period, he was seated at his desk, propping himself up on his elbows. His face was half hidden in his long fringe.

I heard whispers of gossip. Everyone was murmuring about him on drugs, or murder. Idiots.

The scratching of a chair on the hard floor echoed across the room. He was standing up, palms on the desk. Like how people bolt of out their chairs and slam their hand on the table.

Except his was quicker, so no one really saw it.

In the next second, he walked out of the classroom. Everyone was silent.

I heard a guy let out a breath. "Scared the crap out of me. I thought he was going to snap."

Nudge responded, "Well you were being an asshole. Whispering behind his back and all." She looked pretty intense, with her arms crossed and leaning against my desk. Not the happy, preppy, talkative Nudge I knew. Personally, I think she's just scared of the new guy too. Explains her tense structure.

Nudge continued, "Besides, just because he's all scary on the outside, can't mean he the same on the inside…right?" Her voice wavered at the end.

"No, it looks like he really is the bad guy. The class pres said so." He pointed over to Sam, out class president.

Sam looked up from the book he had. "I'm not really saying the new kid is the bad guy. It's just that gang downtown was really beat up pretty bad by one guy. They said he had eyes like they'd never seen before."

"And that could be the new guy!"

I shot up from my seat and walked over to the door, pausing.

Sam's statement was ignored. They all switched to the topic of the new guy being the possible attacker of the gang. I heard of them. They were a large group. It'd be impossible for one person to take them out…

Nervous conversations reached my ears. "…it must be him!"

"…that's so scary. No wonder he's all weird and quiet."

My fists clenched. I twisted the knob open and stepped out, making sure to leave a loud and clear bang when I shut it closed.

Silence echoed through the deserted hallways.

I should step out like this more often.

* * *

A cool breeze kissed my face.

I used to love the roof top of the school. Spent my freshman days here with Nudge and others. My head rested against the solid wall of the entranceway.

This was the difference with the school building. We had this one tall building, seven stories. The roof top was the very top floor, a quiet place. It had a beautiful view of the neighborhood and part of the city.

But since my dad died, me and my mom had to take matters more seriously. I studied harder in school, working my way to pass and now here I am. 17 year old senior.

I peeked my head around the staircase and caught sight of the new guy. Nick.

In the sky, little birds flew around in a casual manner. He was leaning against the railing, fiddling with the silver chain around his neck. My mind flashed back to the park.

_Amidst the thunder, his silver chain gleamed brightly._

I watched him. Not in a stalker like way, more of an observation. His movements were so guarded. I wanted to know more about him. I took a sip from my water bottle.

Everything is so different around him. People are terrified. But…

Animals seem to like him. Mr. Takahashi's cat, and the birds around him now.

He was there, allowing a bird to perch on his finger while others settled around him on the railing. Woah.

Two minutes quickly passes, when I realized birds were balanced everywhere. His hands, the railing, his shoulders, his head.

I'm jealous. Damn, I can even get a cat to look my way and he's got birds all over him.

Suddenly, one tiny bird on his head froze. It's little head snapped my way, watching me. I guess my presense killed the happy aura.

In a flurry of feathers and chirps, they all flew away leaving a surprised teenager standing alone again at the railings.

His head turned backwards as if he knew I was here.

Surprised from his knowing, I dropped my bottle. It rolled, and rolled until it stopped at his black converses.

Shit. Cover blown.

He bent down to pick my water bottle up just as I reached him. He silently offered it out to me.

"Sorry," I muttered, taking the bottle from him. His hands were warm. "Um, I knew this could be sudden. But, you saved my neighbor's cat. Yesterday." My words came out in incomplete sentences. Looks like years of studying still have no use. And I thought I was passing Language Arts. Tsk. Shame on me.

I continued, "I'm not sure if you remember but-"

"Don't I scare you?" he said, bringing his face close to mine. His eyes were dark and yet bright with some sort of emotion.

What happened next was really stupid.

"Nope."

And the next thing that happened was even more crazy.

His eyes slightly widened. He arched one eyebrow.

I smiled in response.

Then.

His lips slowly perked into a smirk, then it grew to a full smile. He began shaking, shaking his head as if he couldn't believe it. He was laughing.

I must be dead. NO SIR, this was not expected. This guy-this scary, dark, badass guy-was not expected to smile. Even more surprising, laugh.

"I'm not scary. That's new," he chuckled. I watched him. Though it would seem like mysterious people like him, happy things would totally be out of place for him.

But his laugh was really a nice sound.

Things settled down when we both sat down, leaning against the railing.

"…I see…"

"Yeah. Up until now, it was your eyes." I muttered.

He ran a hand through his hair. "I know. It's just, I've been gone for so long, and…I don't know. It's like I forgot how to be human."

Forgot how to be human?

He explained. "I've been moving a lot. Places like Africa. But they were more like, unpopulated areas. Not much people."

But why?

He was silent after that, tugging his chain. Face composed, deep in thought. My own mind turned toward my imagination. It made up some image of him living in the wild. Climbing trees/ Hunting.

Pfft, nahhh.

But living in the wild, I guess it did explain how he would expertly climb trees.

I asked him about it, "So, what were you doing in the tree yesterday?"

He stopped, letting the chain fall back onto his chest. I could tell he couldn't say.

"Sorry, you don't have to tell me." I offered.

He shook his head. He looked at me, another smile on his face. It looked so nice.

"Honestly, I can't remember."

That's odd.

A grin came onto his face. "But, I really appreciate you for talking with me like this."

Something fluttered in my chest. Was he really the dangerous animal people said he was?

He was more like a kitten.

I leaned in real close, our noses touched. "Friends," I whispered.

Smirking, I jumped up. Lightly walking to the stairs, I was about to open the door when his voice called out.

"Max."

I turned.

"Call me Fang."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All goes to James Patterson and Motomi Kousuke**

**R E V I E W ! :D**

Chalk dust flew up in the air, ruining everyone's air supply. Nudge squealed.

End of school. And cleanup was still needed. What was this, elementary school?

Classmate scurried around, doing their assigned jobs. I continued patting the board erasers, sending up another cloud. Nudge squealed again.

"Max!" Nudge called out.

I waved her off.

This moment was when the class was kind of quiet. There was some chatter, but otherwise it was pretty much silent.

_Pat pat._

A couple of coughs. Some guys broke the silence.

"You take out the trash."

The rest was annoying babble I refused to listen to. Let's just say it went on for a while now.

_Pat pat._

"You do it!"

Pissed, I turned toward them. "Hey!"

They ignored me.

I threw one of the erasers at their heads.

"OW!"

"Shut up! Fang can take out the trash," I said.

The class blew up into another gossip round. "Who's Fang?"

I pointed to Fang, who was now picking up the trash basket, bored expression on his face. "The dumpsters behind the building," I explained to him. He nodded and walked out.

Right after he left and went down the stairs, a huge crowd of people came toward me.

"Max, you're amazing! How did you tame the beast?"

"Tell me his weakness!"

I shoved them aside, half helped by Nudge who pulled me out of the terrorizing crowd.

"He's not like that. He's just the same as you guys. Don't be stupid," I said, heading over to the windows.

The little crowd followed me.

"But, I heard that he might have caused that fight yesterday. The one with the gang members nearly half dead from the damage!" One guy called.

"Where'd you get that?" I said, smacking him upside the head.

I turned my back against them, growing silent while watching the pale blue sky mingling with a few clouds.

_Come to think of it, he was covered in blood when I met him yesterday…_

_That can't be true, right?_

"I also heard because of that, a bunch of the boss members of different gangs are looking for him all over town," another quipped.

I didn't feel good about this.

Spinning on my heel, I sprinted out the door.

* * *

"Hey."

Fang turned toward the voice. I crouched even further down in my hiding spot. Stepping forward, the male voice turned out to be _THE _Boss of the neighborhood. People just call him Boss. He's just freakin scary. But, he's actually a good guy in thought. Most people know him. I did.

"It's you isn't it? The rumored transfer student," Boss asked, looking superior with two other different bosses flanking him. Fang stepped back; his eyes were back to that glare just like yesterday.

"I see you're giving me that look. Come here for a moment."

I ran out of my hiding spot toward them.

"Wait-" I froze right next to Boss.

Fang was nowhere in sight, trashcan set aside with all three bosses looking up at a tree.

"Hey, come down here! Did I say something to make you mad?" they called out. I walked over to Boss.

"Hey Boss, something wrong?" I questioned.

He turned to me. "Oh hey. No, it's just that the new transfer student's weird. He just climbed up the tree without a word."

Rustles of the tree got everyone to look back up. Fang's head was sticking out of the leaves. "Oh, hey Max."

"Come down, they're good people," I called out. "They just need to talk."

Two minutes later, we were sitting in a circle with three bosses crying over Fang's story of explanation. How fun.

Boss started, "I see…You've gone through a lot…because of your eyes…people judge you by your appearance-how mean." He sniffed, wiping away tears.

"You guys are always the same…" I muttered.

"Damn, they really are nice…" Fang muttered next to me.

"So, you've never really picked a fight with that gang yesterday?" Boss asked.

"I've never really fought. I used to fight illegal animal hunters when we were in the wild, and at times I also fought animals. There was a time when I was attacked by a leopard and almost killed." He said all that with a bored expression. "And then yesterday, I ran into some scary guys. I was wandering the streets, when I saw them in the alley. I decided to ignore them, but they dragged me into some conversation I couldn't understand."

We all grew silent. I knew what he meant, nearly forgetting how to be human. Of course he wouldn't understand.

Fang rubbed his arm where there was a white bandage wrapped around it tightly. "They stabbed me with a knife, and after I started bleeding, my mind kind of went blank. Like I wasn't myself anymore. I didn't remember what happened after that. When I came to, I was on top of a tree."

_On top of a tree? Then that time…_

"You didn't remember? What do you mean by that?" Boss asked, eyebrow arching.

Fang's voice grew soft; we all kind of had to lean in. I could hear the silence of our breathing. "It like, whenever I'm attacked, and see blood, something inside me just takes over. I can't remember any of it either. Like that time when the leopard attacked me. When I came back to my senses, its throat was torn out and I was still alive."

_A group of delinquents half dead…_

Before Fang could say anymore, Boss cut in. His face was serious. "Either way, they started it. It's all right. Just watch out for them." He patted Fang on the shoulder. He smiled. "If you run into them again, call us."

Fang dipped his head low, staring at the ground. I nodded for him.

After they left, we finished dumping the trash and headed back upstairs. "Max," Fang called out. I turned. "I'm sorry. That I can't tell you what happened yesterday. Truth is, I'm scared of myself."

I wanted Fang to just forget about the gang. Hug him close and say its okay. "Fang-"

"MAX! FANG!" We both snapped out heads up toward the staircase railing were someone was hanging over. It was Sam, class pres. He was a frantic and sweaty. "You can't go back into the classroom. A bunch of scary looking guys came from another school and are looking for Fang! Go to the rooftop, you'll be safe there until we call a teacher down!"

Throwing the bin to the side, Fang, Sam, and I bolted upstairs to the roof at top speed. Right after we stepped into the cool breeze of the building, Sam locked the doors. Sam let out a sigh, "Christ, they were all over the room and were like, scaring everyone. They kept talking about getting back for yesterday."

Sam leant his head on the door.

"Good thinking. We can stay here for now. The rest of the class left for home right?" I quipped, thinking of Nudge. Sam nodded.

"You're right. It is a good idea to stay here." Sam said. I stopped breathing. His tone was…

"If you guys were a bit smarter," Sam said, "You would've realized that I lied."

And just like that, Fang fell to his knees with a guy looming over him with a wooden bar.

"Fang!" My legs went forward…and then back.

I was caught with an arm around my neck and hand behind my back. I struggled for nothing.

I watched helplessly as a member with dead look on his face went over and grabbed a fistful of Fang's hair and lifted his head up. He looked at him straight in the eye. "There's no mistaking it. This is him."

I glared at Sam. "Why?"

He looked at me plainly. "Why? Cause. Whenever I give them info about the police information, they give me money. Easy as that."

Something snapped inside me. Heat flooded my head.

My eyes snapped back to Fang. I saw blood trickling down the side of his face.

"_When I'm attacked, and see blood…"_

Long streams glided down, down, down…

Sam turned to Fang. "Ha, you think you can pull off the same thing from yesterday?"

"_When I was attacked by that leopard…"_

I struggled again. His eyes shone with a hunger. Memories from yesterday flashed in my head. Eyes of a predator. Fear for survival.

"_Its throat…was torn out…"_

I found my voice. "Get away!"

Sam scoffed. "What are you talking about? He can't get away. We locked the doors and its seven stories off the ground."

"_And I couldn't remember anything."_

"I'M TALKING TO YOU GUYS!"

In the next second, Fang lost it.

Everyone watching him, he took out the gang members around him before heading to the next.

"_It's like I'm not myself…"_

Members scattered around, shocked. I stood there, still trapped watching blood stain the white concrete roof. Sam turned himself, shaking. "What's with this guy?"

Fang was crouched, still clenched onto ones throat with his hand. Blood was everywhere. Voices swarmed everywhere. Bodies flew around.

He then shot forward, toward Sam. I heard screams. I bet those were his. Sam twisted back to run. Too late.

Fang had him by the shoulder. They both collapsed to the ground.

"_Truth is, I'm scared of myself."_

I got the voice in my mind to shut up and switched myself to my own thoughts.

My legs pitched forward, ignoring the small amount of curiosity that wondered where my captor was.

With my feet pounding against the concrete, I came closer.

The future results were practically in front of me.

I flew forward, adrenaline sharply running through my body. I saw fangs.

Fang closed in.

Sam screamed.

I jumped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Good news ! My friend told me about a new manga website, so I shall continue my story ! :D**

**Disclaimer: All goes to James Patterson and Motomi Kousuke.**

Sharp pains flew throughout my body, mostly through my arm. My actions came back at me, my main situation.

Fang.

Who was in between my legs, his back against me. I stroked his head.

"All right," I whispered. A soft wind blew, tousling his dark hair between my fingers. The soft strands brushed against my palms.

He slumped into me.

I felt words coming out of my mouth, but I didn't realize. Like someone else was in control.

Some sharp pressure disappeared from my wrist. Looking down, it was Fang. Oh, so _that's _why my arm hurt. I watched my blood trickle down slowly from the puncture wounds from his fangs.

Surprised gazes of the remaining gang members reflected one other.

This. This side of Fang. This was the thing he was talking about. He had some survival instinct, which caused this violent reaction.

Breathing softly, I hugged Fang closer.

_So this is what he meant. _

* * *

Soft cries of passing birds reached my ears, making me pause in my useless thoughts to listen. Fang silently sulked behind me. I turned to him.

"Hey, stop being emo and come walk with me."

He stepped up faster to my pace. But his head was still faced down, clearly showing his disappointment in himself.

"Max. About me-"

"You're not scary," I interrupted, leaning my head on his shoulder. Or more so, below it, because he was tall. I rubbed my wrist where I managed to wrap a white bandage around it from the nurse's office after Fang had returned to himself.

I felt fingers absently reach toward my injury. Fang's fingers gently wrapped around the gauze, lightly stroking the material. His aura was practically glowing with shame. Some black color.

"Such a weird child," he chuckled. I could still hear the pain in his laughter.

"I'd call it being special, but sure. Call me weird," I teased, light sarcasm decorating my tone.

Fang shook his head at me. Sticking my tongue out at him in a childish manner, I lifted my head off him and lightly stepped in front of him. I heard him chuckle.

Smiling, I remained quiet with Fang as we walked down the small sidewalk.

"Max," he said.

"What?" I turned my head.

"Nothing. I just wanted to say your name."

* * *

"Lazy child. Get up!" Nudge sang in my ear. I groaned, squinting my eyes from the afternoon sun. I heard the guys roaming around playing soccer, yelling and arguing. I sat up, grass fluttering behind me just in time to see the soccer ball soar through the air and hit Fang's head. He froze.

Nudge shielded her eyes with her hand, peering out to the field. "Oooh, the guys are going to hell." She muttered, referring to Fang's scary reputation. I could hear the joking in her voice though.

I rolled my eyes, watching Fang slowly turn around with the ball in his hands. His eyes were hidden under his hair as the other guys froze in terror. This was gonna be fun.

Fang sprinted toward them, and that's when the guys scattered around, screaming. Nudge poked me. "Shouldn't you stop him?"

I leant back into the grass, lazily stretching around. "Eh, this is kinda fun to watch. But, if you say so." Nudge pulled me up and handed me my bag. A sudden jab in my wrist threw me back to yesterday of the scene on the roof. I looked down at the four angry pink cuts in the skin. I looked away.

"Fang!" I called out over the screams of cowards. He stopped right as my voice echoed through the field. Leaving the ball on the ground, he jogged over to me, smirking with pleasure.

"You're so mean," I teased, heading for the schools gate. Shifting my school uniform sweater to my other arm, my ears suddenly picked up the soft coos of the guys worshipping my presence on being able to stop Fang. Idiots.

_Fang. To everyone, he's a wild animal. A beast._

He grinned at me, his real fangs slightly showing. I made sure no one else saw that. The people here were already traumatized enough.

We walked out of school grounds, the sun beating down on our backs. I only had the white button up of the school uniform, the tie loose around my neck. A small breeze whipped by us, to my small appreciation. It wasn't that strong, but it was enough to toss my hair. Fang stopped at a bench and lazily sat down, eyes closed.

I managed to hunt down a vending machine. Waiting for my water to fall out, I looked over to Fang. His lanky build, the wind tugging at his hair. He stood out in the vibrant color of the bright grass and even the shiny gray bench.

Even with the white and blue colors of the school uniform, his dark hair was what stood out among the light shades. Absently bending down to grab the water bottle that now fell out, I snatched it up and headed back to the bench.

Fang let out a breath. "Max, look over there," he said, pointing behind me. I turned my head.

"Eh? There's nothing but grass. And a tree. Oh, and a squirrel. Look, squirrel!" I said, pointing. Fang said nothing, which raised my curiosity and made me look back.

Fang held my water bottle in his hand that was away from me, clearly showing the empty space where my water was. He smirked at me.

"Hey!" I cried out. Attempting a sudden attack to retrieve my bottle, I reached over as much as I could. Even though this was supposed to be a tease, we both ended up laughing.

As Fang was caught in the moment of it, I suddenly realized that I ended up leaning across his lap in an effort for my water bottle. We were awkwardly close. But seeing Fang, he made no actions of noticing. Either my efforts are too amusing, or he just really isn't that observant as he usually is.

I reached my hand out farther, still failing. But that's when Fang leaned closer to me. I froze.

I felt my hair being brushed around. He sniffed my hair. Suddenly, my cheeks felt warm. No past warm. More to a point we're people would go, _Holy-shit-I'm-on-fire._

"What?" I questioned, seeing the small smile on his face after he pulled away.

"You smell nice," he answered. No shame in his tone. Such a cocky guy.

"What are you saying?" I glared. I felt the implied; _I'll murder you _hanging in the air.

"No, I'm serious," he countered. His face really did have the honest look, despite the slight smirk of his ego on his lips. He leaned back toward me, bringing back my blush. His lips were next to my ear, with a soft whisper. "It's the kind of scent that comes from a good person."

My eyes slightly closed, half from the fluttery feeling in my chest and half from Fang. His voice was so upset. But it also had a barrier; a wall that stated that he doesn't deserve anything about it.

"I'm sorry. When we moved here, I thought I could forget about dangers here. That I could lead a normal life again."

_Fang's problem isn't about his reputation or just how he looks…_

"But I want to try to move on normally. I promise I won't be that way anymore. So don't hate me." His voice completely died down at the end, I hardly heard it, even though he was right next to my ear.

I patted Fang's head, remembering the rooftop when his head was cradled in my arms. How the wind softly blew and his soft hair was between my fingers. He leaned his head on my shoulder.

_His past is so screwed up, that anything normal about him all disappeared. And instead, his beast-like side became a habit. An instinct._

"It's alright. If you live peacefully now, you'll be fine," I whispered. I still had a blush. Silently glad that the park was deserted, I closed my eyes.

_Yesterday on the roof, the way he was. He actually stopped because I went in and stopped him. But, was that a one thing chance? What if he does lose it again? Will I be able to stop him then?_

I sighed and opened my eyes again. My head ached with my questions and embarrassment.

_Am I afraid of Fang?_

_No._

_I'm not. Even when he lost it, I never flinched at him. Something's wrong with me. Even Fang is afraid of himself whenever he forgets. And_ he's_ the tough guy._

"Fang?" I said.

No answer.

I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back to look at me. His head sagged.

"Dude. Are you sleeping?" I asked, half annoyed and shocked. No reply.

I lifted his head up. His eyes were closed. "Dear God, are you serious?" I shook him. He's actually _asleep. _"Wake up!" I slapped his face a few times.

Giving up, I shook my head in disbelief.

Yeah. He's a mysterious one.

* * *

"So you live here by yourself?"

Fang nodded.

"But, don't you have any relatives or something?" I asked, looking up at the tall building.

"I have a … caretaker who comes by sometimes to check up on me sometimes," he answered.

Just as I was about to respond when a voice called out to both of us. "Hey, you two!"

We both looked forward toward the familiar voice. It was Boss. He had more members around him holding big wooden sticks. They reminded me of the one that was used on Fang yesterday.

"Hey Boss," we greeted at the same time. He nodded.

"Did you guys see any suspicious looking guys around here?" he asked us.

"No," I said, "Except for you guys."

He turned around. "I see. I heard there was a rapist around here lately. You guys should be careful." They all walked off with manly goodbyes.

"I didn't know Boss patrolled around the neighborhood." Fang said after they disappeared down an alley.

"Normally, one wouldn't," I muttered. "Well, I should get home." I started off the road when Fang stopped me.

"Wait. I'll walk you home," he said. His hand lightly gripping my shoulder. He replied to my confused expression again. "Well, Boss said there was a rapist around here."

I laughed, wanting to relieve his worried expression. His midnight eyes pierced through mine. "I'll be fine. Don't worry."

I turned around quickly so I didn't have to argue about me walking home alone.

Being alone again, my questions and thoughts mingled together, closing off my surroundings. Replaying our conversation again, I realized that he hadn't answered my question of relatives. Curiosity fell into my head.

Fang has so many secrets, along with the fact that he's been living in the wild.

I let out a sigh, looking up at the pale sky beginning to switch to a deep orange due to the sunset. Suddenly, a wave of a cold uneasiness poured over me.

I felt like I was being watched.

Stopping in my footsteps, I slightly turned my head. But that was too late for the fact that a hand came over my mouth and the other gripped my shoulder. Shit.

"You must be Max," a male voice said. I racked my thoughts, searching for an appropriate name for him. Too many swear words flew by instead. "I've been waiting for you to be alone."

I shook my head, clearly annoyed. This guy didn't even sound scary. Rolling my eyes, I slipped my foot back, hooking it to his ankle. In one swift motion, I pulled forward, making him lose balance.

Pulling myself forward, I spun and jumped on his back. "I swear to God, if you rape me, I will murder you!" I threatened. But I doubt he can even get me off his back.

Wildly waving his arms, he swore colorfully. I swore with him, just for the fun of it.

That's when Fang showed up.

"Max?"

"Fang!" The rapist called out.

"Iggy?" Fang replied, his face confused.

"Who?" I asked.

* * *

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier," I apologized. Iggy shook his head.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too," he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. Comfortably laying back on the couch, Fang smirked.

"So, you're Fang's…er…caretaker?" I asked. Iggy couldn't be any more than a bit older than me.

"Caretaker? You told her I'm your caretaker?" Iggy asked Fang, turning around. His blonde hair shone under the lights of Fang's apartment.

"Well, you are fatherly," Fang answered. Iggy dropped to the carpet, from the spot where he was sitting on the floor. I stared at him.

He rolled over, facing the ceiling. He sighed. "I'm only 21, so don't think of me as a caretaker. More so an older brother."

I sat back, hands spread behind me to prop myself up. I watched them both quarrel over Iggy's age. They looked so different together. Fang with his dark hair. Iggy with his pale blonde.

They suddenly stopped to look up and turn back to me. I waved to them. They waved back.

"Fang, can Max and I talk alone for a minute?" Iggy suddenly asked.

"Are you gonna rape her?" he asked. His tone was serious.

Iggy smacked him upside the head. Fang didn't even flinch. Pulling himself off the couch, he left the apartment building without another word.

He turned back to me, watching me carefully.

"Well. I'm guessing you already know the problem about Fang," he slowly stated.

My head took in his words. Right. Iggy would've known already about Fang's issue. I nodded, refusing to meet his eyes. I heard the shifting of the carpet, and looked down to find a small and thin cylinder sitting in front of me.

I picked it up, examining the points and shape. I only knew what it was form the fact that my mom was a veterinarian.

A tranquilizer gun.

"It can take out a lion in two seconds," Iggy explained, looking out the patio sliding doors. I set it down, staring at the ivory colored carpet. I knew what this was about.

"It's obvious. You can use it on Fang. Whenever he loses it," Iggy softly continued. I could tell he didn't like using it either.

But. Do I really need this?

Flashbacks of the wild scene on the roof played through my head as I continued to stare at the small dart. My heartbeat paced faster just thinking about it.

"I-I can't. Not this way," I blurted out.

He kept his face smooth. "He has to be stopped in some way. And quickly. If that doesn't happen, Fang won't be able to take the guilt from the death results. He's a good guy. Never really wanted his problem. But he's glad that you can understand that, Max."

I stood up to walk over to the patio doors. The small neighborhood glowed with streetlights and other houses. I saw a small glimpse of Fang at the bottom of the building, petting a stray dog. I could see the smallest smile on his lips. I saw everything about him on the second floor.

"I'm sorry. I know that would be my job, but realizing that you two are closer and see each other often-"

"Yeah, I get it." I cut him off. "I'll do what I can."

I slipped the small tranquilizer in my pocket, feeling the cold surface that made me uneasy.

* * *

The tranquilizer looked back at me in my hands. The cold feeling, removing all warmth.

_Is this really necessary?_

I put it back into my pocket, concentrating on the dark path where the street lamp was the only guidance.

"Ex-excuse me." I stopped, immediately looking over to where the weak voice was coming from.

A shadowed figure was crouched against a railing of the park holding his chest. He was panting.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"My chest, suddenly s-started to hurt. Could you help me to that bench o-over there?" he asked, stammering at some words whenever he took a breath.

I bent down a bit, offering my hand. He took it weakly as I began to pull him up.

"Should I call an ambulance?" I asked when he leaned against me for support. Something in the back of my mind screamed at me. For what, I didn't know. He slowly reached the bench, still standing. "Shouldn't you lie down?" I asked, seeing his perfect posture. He was no longer gasping. The voice screaming in my head swam closer to the front.

His hand slowly slid out of his coat.

A small but sharp knife was in his hand. "How about _you _lie down?"

The sudden move ending up with his hand over my mouth, straddling me. Gross.

"Now, if you get on my nerves, I'll kill you." He held the knife over me, the threat hanging in the air.

I felt panic seeping through me. This wasn't good.

Just as the rapist began to lean down, the familiar voice called out.

"Now why, would you do something do bad to Max?"

My line of sight caught Fang right behind the rapist. I realized the hilt was still gripped by him, as the blade was taken by Fang. Blood slowly spilled over.

"Hey, who the hell-" he words got cut off, right when Fang lifted him up by the shirt. I looked away. My fist clenched against my chest, hearing the screams of the rapist. Was Fang himself, or had he lost it?

I turned my hair back, "Fang." My voice called out, I heard more screams in the darkness. "Fang!"

I got up, feeling the aches from the pressure laid on me when I was straddled. "Fang!"

"Max!" Iggy's voice appeared beside me. I turned to him in a panic. More screams. "There's no use calling his name! Use the tranquilizer!"

"Ig-" I stopped, feeling the small cylinder against my pocket. He watched me, waiting. "No."

I ran.

"Wait, Max!" Iggy called over me. I heard the small clatter when the gun connected to the ground.

I stopped, behind Fang. And as if he sensed my presense, he stopped. His shoulders tense, just like the time yesterday. "Fang." I whispered. It felt like time stopped itself, waiting for his reaction. Was yesterday really just a lucky chance?

His head turned to the side, making the shadows cover his face. I stepped closer.

In that instant, Fang was in front of me, hs face hidden in the shadows. I reached for his hand.

He fell into me. I felt his shaky hand reach toward mine.

His hand gripped mine. I squeezed it tightly, feeling blood in between our fingers. I propped myself to his level, as he kept breathing. I stroked his head.

He slumped into me.

Second time this week.


End file.
